Smile like you meant it
by Funtom Company
Summary: Estas formalidades no eran su estilo. Le recordaban los tiempos de las fiestas elegantes con el Conde-- eran un dolor en el trasero. No literalmente, claro. Y eso nos llevaba a la situación en mano, de alguna forma.. 14thKanda/Platonic!Yullen/14thAllen


Ni siquiera pregunten de donde salió esto—solo digamos que tenía que escribirlo—Lo siento, Allen D: Quería que fuera un one-shot, pero no se pudo por el momento .___.

**Advertencias Generales: **Semi AU. YAOI. LEMON. VIOLACIÓN. Algo de Gore. Temas un poco perturbadores. Un Catorceavo OOC (Intenté hacerlo desde mi perspectiva, ¿mi excusa es que aún no se sabe mucho de él...?) MUERTE de personajes. YULLEN (platónico, en este caso). 14TH/ALLEN. Mención de INCESTO. Y demás cosas... muchas cosas...

**Disclaimer: **Si D. Gray-man fuera de nosotras... el trasero de Allen estaría muy dolorido. **En serio**.

* * *

_En cuanto te conviertas en el Decimocuarto, tendrás que matar a personas a las que quieres._

_¿Qué pasa si te digo eso?_

**- Smile like you meant it -**

14° x Kanda // Yullen (Platónico)

Parte 1

* * *

-¿Sabes? Siempre le dije a Allen que—

Un gruñido. Era de esperarse que el otro mostraría resistencia, pero dadas las circunstancias... ¿es que los chicos de hoy no saben cuándo rendirse?

Sonrió. Sabía que su sonrisa no encajaba en el rostro de su hospedador –el niño tenía una sonrisa más suave, tranquila. Transmitía confianza, aliento, amor; un amor que el joven que estaba apresado ahora con las esposas medievales en la sucia pared de concreto catalogaba como falso, irreal; porque no puede haber amor en la guerra. Porque los sentimientos no forman parte de la armadura del guerrero y etcétera.

Si tan solo supiera...

Pero bueno, su sonrisa en ese rostro juvenil (ya no de niño, ya no) de cabellos color plata desentonaba. La sonrisa maniática no fue diseñada para un rostro tan bonito. Y desentonaba, sí, era como ese pequeño detalle en la obra del pintor que incómoda a quién la ve. Ese algo que trastorna el entorno, lo ensombrece, lo hace aborrecible.

Pero bueno.

No sabía si era la sonrisa o las ropas. El uniforme del exorcista estaba bien diseñado, colores oscuros. Y el traje se ajustaba al cuerpo, daba más libertad de movimiento. Le gustaban las ropas, sí, resistentes y elásticas, oscuras. Los colores oscuros le venían bien al niño, marcaban su figura, resaltaban sus ojos... Pero el uniforme –el nuevo- tenía el detalle de que, bueno, la sangre que bañaba el traje brillaba bajo los rayos lunares. Tenía un ventanal detrás de él que comprobaba dicho punto.

Se imaginaba cómo debía verse bajo los rayos lunares, con el líquido vital ya seco en las ropas. Con la cara manchada, sucia, sudada. El cabello una vez suave como seda estaba duro y áspero como paja. Y la sonrisa...

Al final, decidió que las ropas en conjunto con la sonrisa deberían formar una imagen bastante terrorífica. No que le importe.

Enfocó su mirada en el chico japonés. Estaban en una habitación que su niño nunca había recorrido; pobre ingenuo, hubiese dañado su mente saber que había cámaras de torturas en la Orden. El renacuajo tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación y siempre acababa saliéndose del camino, pero aún así nunca había llegado hasta estas habitaciones. Era casi como si su cuerpo percibiera peligro de daño y lo guiara fuera de toda amenaza que desenmascarara la verdadera faceta oculta de la Orden. Ya que si eso hubiese pasado, su pequeño plan se habría visto frustrado en demasiados niveles. Y probablemente él mismo haya tenido que ver en las funciones motoras de Allen. O podía ser obra de Timcanpy, también. Timcanpy...

Lo más probable es que el golem estuviera con el cuerpo de la chica. Si tan solo le hubiesen dicho que la chica Lee les caía bien—oh. Espera. Lo hicieron. Bueno, la niña se estaba entrometiendo y dejarla con vida hubiese sido una molestia. Pero no podrán decir que no la mató con estilo, oh no... muy bonitas piernas tenía la joven... un lindo cuerpo también. Se imaginó un momento quién fue el causante de introducirla a los actos prohibidos, la fornicación, si es que debía ser más preciso... ¿El niño Bookman? ¿Bak Chan? ¿Su Allen? ¿BaKanda? ¿Reever?... ¿Su hermano?

Se encogió de hombros. No podrán decir que no les hizo el favor a los incestuosos de mandarlos juntos a la otra vida. A esperar el juicio, la sentencia, y cosas. Tal vez el mayor pueda enseñarle nuevas posiciones mientras esperan, ¿la niña se quedó en el 69, según Timcanpy...? Bueno, ya habría tiempo de mirar las cintas de nuevo.

Con el niño Bookman no fue más complicado. Oh, sí, lo habían entrenado bien. Fue el primero en percatarse de los pequeños destellos dorados en las pupilas de su Allen, de cómo el lenguaje corporal del niño había cambiado. Una pequeña mirada fuera de lugar, un pestañeo equivocado, el Bookman veía todo eso. Debería haber sido el primero en atacarle, en acusarle, en entregarlo, pero no. El pelirrojo fracasó en lo que respecta a no formar lazos de afecto con sus personajes de cuento. El fracaso es cuestión de honor, y el castigo de la deshonra es—bueno, ya se sabe. Aplastarle el cráneo, ¿no era?

Tsk. No era como si ahora pudiese cambiar el veredicto que él mismo dictó. No cuando no sabía hacia donde había rodado el globo ocular del Bookman en primer lugar. Le gustó ver la pupila dilatada de miedo en ese ojo; un deja vu, ¿no les parece? Su Allen también sintió miedo en el arca la vez que el otro se dejó controlar por Road. El niño llamando su nombre tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, de traerlo de nueva consigo, de salvarlo. Lo mismo intentó hacer el pelirrojo hace unas horas, ya saben, llamar el nombre de Allen, tratando de salvarlo, gritando el nombre desesperadamente creyendo que si lo llamaba con la suficiente fuerza podría salvar a su niño de su precario destino (sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para ésas tácticas. Dios habla de la diligencia ¿no? ¿De hacer las cosas en el momento preciso, cuando aún hay tiempo?... ¿No deberían ellos, los supuestos peones de Dios, actuar basándose en las enseñanzas del _Maestro_?). Ingenuo era, a pesar de ser extremadamente inteligente el joven no era más que eso, un joven. Y a los jóvenes se les permite tener esas ideas ingenuas de vez en cuando, ¿uh?

Por lo menos Allen siempre las tuvo. El niño era relativamente simple de comprender: tenía aspiraciones, sueños, y tenía la voluntad para cumplirlos. No había forma de detenerlo cuando algo se ponía en su pequeña cabeza de cabellos plata—él seguiría caminando, porque lo prometió hace algún tiempo, y el niño era un caballero, por lo que cumplía sus promesas. Era bueno saber que ya no estaba, ¿qué pensaría Allen si supiera que nadie se había atrevido a cumplir la promesa implícita que él exigió que hicieran? ¿La de que lo mataran si se llegaba a dar las circunstancias de que no pudiera detener al catorceavo? (Se estremeció de momento. Usar su nombre en tercera persona le sentaba extraño). Allen los quería a todos ellos, aún cuando se había dicho a sí mismo que debía escapar de esos sentimientos, mil veces se lo dijo. Y él escuchaba esos monólogos, sabiendo que su hospedador no podía no querer a alguien, a pesar de que todos terminaran lastimándolo, alejándose, muriendo.

Lo que llevaba de nuevo a la situación en mano, de alguna forma.

La Orden Oscura y el Vaticano en general estaban jodidos. Realmente jodidos en ideales y en formas de llevarlos a cabo. Los Noah también estaban jodidos, lo admitía, y eso en un análisis llevaría a que él mismo estuviera jodido, y lo estaba, sí, no lo negaría. Y le comentó esto al japonés que tenía actualmente como prisionero, porque si alguien sabía la extensión de qué tan jodida estaba la Orden era el niñato éste.

El japonés le gruñó (como una mascota desobediente), y al poco tiempo le dijo que fuera a joderse a sí mismo. Lo que no estaría tan mal—pero no lo haría ahora, porque no era para lo que había venido. Tenía una misión por delante, una muy larga, y hace tiempo que no salía. Un poco de charla le venía bien, no era que le gustara charlar mucho, prefería escuchar más que nada. Pero se lo debía al chiquillo.

Sí, se lo debía al niño con el que había cambiado lugar. Se giró un poco para ver su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. Sonrió. Kanda lo miraba con sus ojos afilados y oscuros como el cielo sin luna, lo miraba expectante, con odio. Odiaba a los Noah, y odiaba a su Allen, así que una combinación de ambos era una abominación para los ojos del mayor en estatura.

Era una de las pocas personas que _odiaba_ a su Allen—

Oh, pero él sabía más de lo que dejaba por explícito. Sabía que cuando miraba al japonés aprisionado frente a él se le escapaba un destello de conocimiento a través de orbes que no eran suyas originalmente, pero de las que ya tenía documento de propiedad.

Él sabía lo que sabía porque era su deber recabar información en orden de obtener lo que quería. Sabía porque su misión dependía de que supiera a qué se enfrentaba. Entre la información importante que recababa del subconsciente de Allen (estaba dentro de su cabeza, después de todo) siempre se filtraba algún que otro dato que parecía innecesario, y que en verdad lo era, no servía para propósitos a largo plazo, pero eran curiosos...

Pero no valía la pena decirlo. El japonés y él lo sabían, no había necesidad de romper el "amigable" juego de miradas por ahora para entrar en sentimentalismos.

Tenía mucho tiempo para eso, todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se apoyó contra el ventanal. La espalda mojada (de sudor y sangre que no era la suya) del uniforme se pego en la superficie de vidrio, y él cruzó sus brazos (ahora suyos) frente a su pecho, mientras arqueaba una ceja en jocosa curiosidad mientras observaba al exorcista japonés mirando cada uno de sus movimientos (como un felino en peligro), pero no era eso lo que llamó su atención.

Su interés se fijó en las muñecas del joven oriental.

Unas horas ya llevaban allí, y pronto el olor de los cuerpos abajo descomponiéndose les pasarían la cuenta. En esas horas el exorcista japonés había luchado para librarse de las cadenas que lo sujetaban en la posición en la que ahora se encontraba, intercalando entre arrodillado y casi gruñéndole de puro odio (como un perro demoníaco, había pensado al principio) y en estar sentado con las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, mirándolo con puro odio y desprecio. Ahora estaba en la segunda posición, con la postura tensa, los hombros duros y la espalda derecha, y las muñecas arriba; muñecas que no hacía ni quince minutos estaban magulladas hasta el punto de sangrar por los intentos fallidos de soltarse de las condenadas esposas, y que ahora estaban limpias de cualquier rasguño.

Impresionante, si debía decirlo él mismo.

Habían tocado otro tema antes de que el único exorcista en todo el edificio decidiera dejar de ladrarle. Cómo finalizaría la guerra.

Su plan era simple y eficiente. No necesitaba más alianzas que no fuera su niño, y es por eso que no formaría lazos de amistad con la Orden, aunque ambos estuvieran peleando por lo mismo. No tenía nada contra los exorcistas, pero él era un Noah, vamos. Si él hubiese venido ante ellos ofreciéndoles ayuda para derrotar al Conde probablemente lo mantendrían encerrado, torturándolo, haciéndole pruebas (¿y el jodido amor al prójimo?), y luego lo dejarían libre para matar al Conde, y después lo acusarían de herejía y lo mandarían a la horca. Sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en el Vaticano. Así que, técnicamente, les hizo un favor a todos los caídos en los pisos inferiores. Hubieran terminando muriendo de todas formas en la batalla final o a manos del Vaticano más tarde—

El ciclo de la vida.

Todos mueren, tarde o temprano. Cuándo poseyó a su hospedador el crío no tenía cuchillo en sus manos ni objeto que se pareciera, así que degollar al equipo científico fue una tarea bastante sucia (¿Qué le diría Cross, ése amante de lo limpio y pulcro y bello, si viera el estado de sus uñan ahora?). Los vio retorcerse en el piso, buscando aire, como pez fuera del agua. Ahogándose lentamente en su propio mar de sangre que salía de sus tráqueas, los ojos desenfocados mirando al techo oscuro, las manos temblando buscando sujetarse de cualquier cosa que tuvieran cerca, como buscando un salvavidas del cuál sujetarse para no hundirse en ése oscuro mar que se llama muerte.

Los humanos no pueden salvarse de eso, excepto claro, el japonés frente a sí.

El chico abrió sus ojos una fracción más de lo común al escucharlo hablar tan normalmente de cómo fue subiendo piso tras piso, matando a quién se interpusiese, ya sea exorcista o no. Y luego empezó a temblar de rabia (o impotencia) cuando llegó a la parte de la chica Lee, y el aprendiz Bookman. Y eso que él había pensado que el japonés no sentía un vinculo emocional con nadie de la Orden, se sintió decepcionado por un momento.

-El llorica del garbanzo no aguantará verse solo después de la guerra.

-¿Te preocupa? Tranquilo, no sobrevivirá.

Y después de esas palabras fue que el japonés se dedicó solamente a mirarlo con odio. Y ya se estaba aburriendo de estar hablando solo. Así que, comprendiendo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahí (se iría antes de que amaneciera, y calculaba que faltaban unas cinco horas aún) ya era hora de terminar con esto.

-Como decía... Siempre le dije a Allen que se alejara de ti.

Pudo percibir de forma inmediata cómo el japonés se tensó aún más. Tiene que ser algo raro para él también, pensó; el ver como uno de sus compañeros se refería a él mismo en aparente tercera persona, en como ese mismo compañero se había transformado, de ser su Salvador, su Destructor del Tiempo a ser su propia perdición. Pero bueno, ¿qué se esperaba de la carta "comodín" en el juego? Lleno de sorpresas, sí. Sumamente plagado de ellas. Una jodida caja de Pandora humana.

-El Moyashi puede irse a la mierda, por lo que importa ahora.

Sonrió de nuevo y separó su espalda de la ventana. Marchó a paso lento hacia donde estaba el japonés, aún sentado. Se tragó una carcajada ni bien estuvo enfrente de él, ya que ver al imponente Kanda Yuu en una posición tan degradante era casi demasiado divertido. Colocó una mano –la izquierda, la que empezaba a doler- en la barbilla del otro, solo para darle efecto, ya que el japonés estaba solo concentrado en él. Levantó el rostro del otro un poco más, y acercó el suyo propio, ahora sonriendo más suavemente, cerrando los ojos, y percibió como el aliento del joven frente a sí salía en respiraciones más rápidas (¿ansiedad? ¿Enojo? ¿Nerviosismo? Vaya, parecía que su imitación de la sonrisa de su niño había salido bien después de todo, solo faltaba el detalle final...)

-Kanda...

Sí, justamente así. La suave voz de Allen, una imitación perfecta de la tranquilidad que emitía el niño por medio de su voz cuán dulce arrullo. Se acercó un poco más, hasta el punto de colocar su cabeza en el cuello del otro aprovechando la poca capacidad de movimiento del japonés acompañada justamente del hecho que su cuerpo parecía haberse tensado aún más, y suspiró contento. Sintió como la respiración del azabache se aceleraba casi tan imperceptiblemente. Y sonrió de nuevo. Era todo demasiado fácil, se lo estaba haciendo demasiado sencillo.

Se sentó encima del japonés, justo encima de su pelvis, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir como el otro tragaba en seco. ¿Un poco fuera de personaje, no les parece? Pero bueno, podía adivinar que el japonés lo debía de estar observando como si quisiera que con el calor de su mirada su cuerpo hiciese combustión espontánea. Y aún con su cabeza en el cuello del otro, se movió un poco hacia arriba, lentamente, y una vez que los labios de su hospedador hicieron contacto con el lóbulo de la oreja de Kanda, suspiró con la voz más tierna que pudo:

-... Te daré una probada de lo que hubieses podido tener.

Y eso hizo el truco.

El niñato empezó a retorcerse por debajo de él. Comenzó a patear y a mover sus brazos frenéticamente, luchando de nuevo contra sus cadenas, gruñendo bajo en su garganta, un sonido primitivo, casi instintivo. Había elegido un buen lugar para sentarse, ya que no había forma de que las patadas del japonés pudieran llegar a golpearlo, o a desequilibrarlo. Y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez una pequeña risita llegó a escapársele, y colocó sus manos en los hombros del japonés, abriendo los ojos por primera vez desde que hizo contacto físico con su víctima.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en la línea de fuego. Un dorado entretenido y divertido con la situación y un negro-azulado furioso. El Catorceavo ladeó su cabeza hacia el costado, fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Qué pasa, Kanda?- preguntó mientras colocaba su dedo índice debajo de su labio inferior. -¿Acaso no te gusta la carne virgen?

Ante la mirada de shock del otro, no pudo resistirlo. Rió a carcajada abierta mientras sus ojos vestían el brillo demente que sabía todo Noah poseía. Es que esto estaba resultando ser demasiado divertido, y no se arrepentiría de nada.

El japonés salió demasiado rápido de su estado de conmoción, muy rápido para su gusto, y empezó a luchar de nuevo, ya que ahora sabía lo que venía. "Allen" movió sus caderas hacia arriba un poco, creando algo de fricción, un roce entre miembros dormidos. Y luego se dejó caer en la posición primera, creando un ritmo lento, forzoso, y cada vez iba poniendo más presión, pero no más velocidad.

Los ruidos de las cadenas siendo azotadas contra la pared era el sonido principal. Su propia banda sonora. "Allen" seguía con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello del japonés, escuchando la respiración de éste, las pulsaciones de sangre con el bombeo acelerado del corazón, y se reía a carcajadas en su mente, tratando de no incomodar con el sonido al otro habitante ahí dentro, porque ahora el Noah era el anfitrión. Kanda soltaba maldiciones con la voz rebosante de veneno puro, buscando elevar sus caderas para intentar pararse, pero el peso extra se lo impedía. Y ahora cada vez que hacía un nuevo intento de tirarlo, el Catorceavo solo tenía que enterrar sus caderas hacia abajo, y entretenerse con el intento de respirar normalmente del otro joven, que estaba con las mejillas algo sonrosadas ya. Era de rabia y de enojo y de impotencia y del hecho de que su masculinidad estaba siendo estimulada por el chico que él detestaba, pero al que le concedía un poco de respeto... y algo más.

-Maldito y Condenado bastardo- había dicho entre dos o más bocanadas de aire.

Chasqueó la lengua. Ya estuvo, se dijo mentalmente. No quería terminar tan rápido, pero el japonés lo estaba conduciendo fuera de sus casillas, lo más probable es que fuera alguna secuela que dejó la mente de su Allen, el hecho de irritarse con el de largos cabellos por casi nada, pero bueno, no entraría en profundizar en eso ahora. Le debía un favor a Allen, después de todo.

Agarró a Kanda por los cabellos y lo condujo hasta sí con una velocidad dolorosa, lo que hizo que sus labios y dientes colisionaran entre sí. Los labios de ambos estaban secos, y el roce de ambos no era nada delicado, por lo que la experiencia se alejaba bastante de las representaciones cinematográficas que a veces invadían la mente hormonal de su Allen. El niño ya había cumplido sus dieciséis años, y las horribles tendencias de Cross componían gran parte del motivo por el cual Allen había decidido no formar una relación con mujeres. Los malos ejemplos te conducen a eso, a veces. Y si bien Allen nunca había sentido interés romántico por alguna persona, las hormonas, al igual que Dios, obran de maneras misteriosas.

Las condenadas hormonas, _ugh_—

Quedó todo estático de repente. Ambos en posiciones comprometedoras, el peliblanco encima del japonés, con sus rostros casi pegados, labios separados por centímetros, compartiendo el mismo aire en un espacio de intimidad absoluta. Uno un poco más conforme que el otro, obviamente.

-Te estaba diciendo... – Comenzó a hablar en un tono bastante neutro, simulando que no había pasado nada en ésa distante habitación escondida entre corredores demoníacos en lo que se supone es la casa de Dios. -... que siempre le dije a Allen que se alejara de ti, pero él nunca me escuchó.

Volvió a la posición inicial, su cabeza enterrada en el cuello del japonés, y suspiró. Estas formalidades no eran su estilo, esa fue una de las razones por las que detestaba estar junto al Conde Milenario, las condenadas fiestas de la nobleza eran un dolor en el trasero. No literalmente, claro.

Y eso nos volvía a conducir a la situación en mano, de alguna forma.

* * *

Parte 2 después de 314-- ¡¡Lo prometo!! ***shot***


End file.
